Soy tu Trabajo
by worldaccordingtofangirls
Summary: Arthur está trabajando, y a Alfred éste no le gusta. ¿Qué hará para arreglarlo? Sea el héroe, por supuesto. O el perro…lea para YAOI LEMON y PWP. ¡Niños, no lean, por favor!


**A/N - Mi lengua materna no es el español – es inglés.** Actualmente estoy tomando español dos, pero, como se puede ver, (yo espero) yo me he ensenada mucho más de la idioma que mi clase ha aprendido. Me encanta éste idioma, y estoy intentando escribirla bien. Por favor, dígame sobre mi gramática horrible. Quiero aprender más y me encantan reseñas. No se preocupen - ustedes no pueden dolerme. **¡No sean cariñosos!** Y, por supuesto, disfruten el SMUT que tengo para ustedes.

**En verdad, estoy más que un poco emocionada por mi primer cuento…¡Alfred y Arthur siempre! Muchas gracias. **

* * *

><p>Arthur estaba escribiendo. Como siempre. <em>¿Porqué? Ay, él trabaja demasiado mucho, <em>pensó Alfred, mirando a su novio por la puerta abierta. _Esta noche, quiero que él se divierta. _Como calladamente como él podía, Alfred se puso a caminar más cerca de y más cerca de Arthur. Cuando Alfred casi estaba tocándolo, Arthur dejó su pluma y dobló para afrontar su novio.

"Alfred," él dijo lentamente, "Estoy escribiendo. Por los menos, estoy probando."

"¡Pero, Arthur! ¡Estoy aburrido!" quejó Alfred. "Y tu trabajas demasiado mucho. Todo que yo quiero es que tú te diviertas. ¿Qué es tan importa que tú no puedes salir conmigo esta noche?"

"Alfred, tengo trabajo que hacer y tengo que terminarlo. Después de yo termino este, yo saldré contigo."

"Pero, Arthur, quiero salir _ahora…_"

"Ay, Alfred, tu eres como un perro – demasiado ávido."

Alfred le dio a Arthur una sonrisa brillante. "¡Que cruel! No pienso que tú me gustas nunca más, ya."

Arthur hubo empezado escribiendo otra vez. "Alfred…" él dijo, teniendo cuidado para no mirar a la sonrisa de su novio.

"¡Si, si! Te entiendo. Te quiero." Alfred empezó irse. "Ya, ponte a trabajar!"

Alfred oyó a Arthur riéndose calladamente. "Adiós, Alfred…te quiero, también…"

Alfred paró cerca de la puerta y se quedó allí. Por supuesto, Arthur le prestó atención a Alfred.

"No pienso que me entendiste, Alfred…"

Alfred se fue de la puerta, corrió a su novio y puso su lengua en su oreja. Arthur siguió escribiendo. "¿Estás intentando ser chistoso?" él preguntó. Para contestarle, Alfred besó su cuello lentamente.

"No, no _me _entendiste." Él sonrió contra su cuello y Arthur dejó su pluma otra vez. "Realmente, lo que quise decirte fue que…te necesito. Ahorita."

"Qué clase, Alfred. Te dije, tengo trabajo que hacer. No puedo…_jugar…_contigo ahorita."

Alfred sonrió traviesamente. "Tú lo dices pero no lo crees. Yo sé que me necesitas."

Arthur no pudo parar su sonrojo. "No es importa si te necesito o no. Que _es _importa es mi trabajo, ¡cual _tú _no estás dejándome terminar!"

"¡Ay, vamos, Arthur! Podemos hacerlo rápidamente, ¡y tu puedes regresar acá después de!"

"Ay, _gracias._" Arthur le dio una mirada feroz a Alfred. "No."

"¿Porqueeee?"

"Dije 'no', Alfred." Y Arthur recogió su pluma. Por un momento, Alfred se quedó, chupando a su labio fondo pensadamente. Entonces, él meramente llevó a Arthur en sus brazos y se puso a traerlo a su recámara. Éste no le dio mucha alegría a Arthur.

"Alfred, ¿qué estás haciendo?" él gritó furiosamente. "¡Ponme abajo _ahorita!_"

Arthur dobló en el pasillo, intentando ir tan rápido como él pudo. Si él solamente pudo traer Arthur a su habitación antes de él pudo escapar…

"¡Alfred!" exclamó Alfred, "¿Me estás escuchando-"

Alfred lo paró con un beso abrió la puerta de su habitación mientras Arthur estaba ocupado. Cuando Alfred finalmente paró besando Arthur, los dos tuvieron sonrojos pequeños en sus mejillas. Pues, por los menos el sonrojo de Alfred era pequeño – el sonrojo de Arthur era un poco más grande.

"_Wanker…_" dijo Arthur, respirando profundamente. "Te dije…ponme abajo…"

Con una cara risueña, Alfred obedeció. "Claro, mi amor," y Alfred se puso a bajar a Arthur en la cama. Antes de Arthur pudo prestarle atención a su novio, Alfred se hubo quitado de su suéter y estaba poniendo besos más abajo y más abajo su pecho.

"Alfred…páralo…" Arthur tuvo que reprimir un gemido cuando Alfred mordió su oreja. "¡T-tengo trabajo que hacer!"

Alfred paró besando su cuello sólo para decirlo, "_Soy _tu trabajo."

_Ay, _pensaba Arthur mientras Alfred se puso a quitarse de su cinturón. _Con un verso como ese, ¿Cómo puedo denegarlo? _Era verdad; Alfred siempre sabía lo que decirle a Arthur para emocionarse.

"Pues, porque yo sé _ese,_" Arthur agarró la camiseta de Alfred. "¡Se me parece que tendré que hacerte!(**1)"** Y con ese, él puso uno mano en los pantalones de Alfred mientras de la otra siguió quitándose la camiseta, dejando boquiabierto a él.

"Ay, Artie - " empezó Alfred.

"No me llames Artie," dijo Arthur, dándole un mirada feroz a Alfred antes de él lo besó, empujando su lengua contra sus labios, preguntándole para entrada. Por sus bocas abiertas, Alfred dijo, "Te quiero…_Artie_…" y Arthur le dio un mordisco rápido en el hombro. Alfred chistó una queja.

"¡Ay, Arthur, ese me duele!"

Arthur miró a Alfred desde debajo de él, sus ojos verdes llenadas con lujuria. Una marca pequeña y roja hubo empezado a formar cerca del cuello de Alfred, quien hubo quejada sobre ese pero ahora estaba sonriéndose a Arthur, sus ojos azules brillantes.

"Me doliste mucho…"

"Cállate y bésame, tu americano tonto…"

Alfred obedeció y antes de los dos lo supieron, estaban entre de las sábanas, Alfred encima de Arthur, se besando calientemente. Alfred fue al pezón de Arthur y lo mordió, moviendo su lengua alrededor de él hasta él estaba duro y Arthur estaba gimiendo en su oreja. Cuando Alfred llevó su boca fuera de su pecho Arthur chistó un queja antes de Alfred agarró su miembro endurecido.

"¡AY! ¡ALFRED!" gritó Arthur, mordiendo duramente en su labio fondo. "Yo…yo te dijo. Tu eres como un perro – demasiado ávido."

Alfred se sonrió brillantemente (como siempre) y besó a Arthur profundamente. "Si ese es verdad…soy tu perro."

"Ay, Alfred," dijo Arthur sarcásticamente, "Qué romántica…"

"Pero, Artie, si soy tu perro, haré sea lo que sea que tu quieres…" Su mano todavía estaba envuelta alrededor del miembro de Arthur, quien no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

"Primer, perro," dije Arthur, "No me llames Artie. Segundo…" Arthur se sonrió traviesamente. "Quiero que me chupes hasta tú has tenido un bocado suficiente." Mientras él lo decía él se sonrojaba un rojo brillante. Arthur nunca era muy bien con las conversaciones de cama…

…pero a Alfred le encantaban sus versos torpes y él miró a Arthur con ojos lujuriosos. "Sea lo que sea tú me preguntas…" él respiró. Arthur se sonrojó más duro, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para vergüenza; Alfred lo llevó en su boca antes de ese pudo pasar.

Arthur chistó en placer y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Alfred, agarrando su pelo en sus manos. Él no pudo reprimir sus gemidos.

"Alfred…" el respiró. "Voy a…v-venir…"

De repente, Alfred llevó su boca del miembro de Arthur, quien le molestó el frio súbito.

"¡Perro tonto!" él gritó. No pudo ocultar su enfado. "¡No te dije que parar, y yo estaba casi allá!"

"Ay, yo sé," dijo Alfred, poniendo sus dedos en su boca y chupándolos. "No quiero que tú vengas," él dijo alrededor sus dedos.

"Pero, Alfred, se te olvida que _yo _quiero que _yo _venga," chistó Arthur, pero no quejó más. Mirando a Alfred mientras él llevó sus dedos mojados fuera de su boca, Arthur sabía muy bien que él iba a hacer y no tenía ninguna queja sobre ese. En realidad, él gimió sólo mirándolo, y completamente gritó cuando Alfred se puso a lentamente empujar uno dedo contra de su entrada.

"Alfred…d-dios mío…"

Alfred le dio un beso rápido antes de poniendo un dedo segundo dentro de Arthur, quien inmediatamente tuvo que morder en su labio fondo para reprimir un gemido lujurioso y muy, muy fuerte. Alfred había empezada tocando el miembro de Arthur con su otra mano y Arthur se empujó contra de sus dedos, respirando profundamente, agarrando desesperadamente a el pelo de Alfred. Cuando Alfred hubo puesto tres dedos dentro de Arthur, él llevó todos de ellos fuera de él.

Arthur trajo sus manos abajo el cuerpo de Alfred, besando su cuello mientras de jugando con su piel sueva. "Estoy listo…"

Alfred se sonrió y puso sus manos en los muslos internos de Arthur, abriéndolos y moviéndose hasta él era encima de Arthur por completo, su miembro casi tocando su entrada. Por un momento, él miró a Arthur preocupadamente. "¿Estás listo?" Arthur gimió su contesta.

"Date prisa…"

Y, como un perro bueno, Alfred hizo como él se le dijo. Cuando él era dentro de Arthur por completo, él paró, esperando para darle a Arthur tiempo para adaptar a estando tan llenada. No mucho tiempo hubo pasado cuando Arthur respiró en su oreja,

"_Muévete." _

Primero lentamente, luego más rápido…más profundo y más profundo dentro de Arthur, buscando para encontrar la cosa que le daría a Arthur el mejor placer en el mundo. Alfred gimió. Arthur era tan bien alrededor él…ay, él estaba cerca de el fin…Arthur, también…

"Arthur, voy a…voy a…"

"Yo sé. Me también. No te preocupes. Quiero que tú vengas dentro de me. Te quiero…"

Cuando Alfred oyó esas palabras, él no pudo pararlo. Él clamó mientras él vino, y cuando Arthur tuvo la sensación de Alfred llenándolo, tan profundamente, tan profundamente, él se lo mandó por encima del borde también, haciendo un desorden en su pecho y la cama, llamando su nombre.

Para un momento, ellos sólo se quedaron allá, Alfred encima de Arthur, respirando profundamente. Luego, Alfred se llevó detrás de Arthur y se extendió a lado de él en la cama. Arthur se puso a jugar con su pelo suevo, trayendo sus dedos por él.

Los ojos de Alfred se sonrieron por gafas hecho nebuloso. "Te quiero…" él suspiró.

Arthur trajo sus manos para tocar su cara, moviendo sus dedos abajo sus mejillas. "Te amo también…" él puso su nariz contra del suya. "Mi perro tonto…"

Alfred besó a Arthur suavemente. "Por supuesto, soy el tuyo."

Suspirando con felicidad, Arthur puso los brazos de Alfred alrededor sus hombros, poniendo su cara en su pecho. "Ya, vamos a dormirnos, mi perro…"

"Pero," dijo Alfred, poniendo su mentón encima de la cabeza de Arthur. "Pensé que tú tenías trabajo que hacer…"

Arthur no le contestó porque él ya se hubo dormido. Alfred se sonrió, poniendo sus labios contra del sien de Arthur y trayendo los sábanas alrededor ellos.

"Pues, se me parece que tú ya lo has hecho…"

**-USUK-USUK-USUK-USUK-USUK-USUK-USUK-USUK-USUK-**

El sol de la mañana se levantó Arthur, quien suspiró tranquilamente y levantó su cabeza de la almohada. Encima de él, Alfred gimió un poco, abriendo sus ojos y mirando abajo a Arthur cariñosamente.

"Nosotros hemos dormido por un tiempo largo…" Arthur le dije, llevándose de sus brazos. "Voy a vestirme con pantalones…"

Alfred agarró su mano. "No te vayas…quédate conmigo…"

"No." Arthur llevó su mano del suya y fue a su clóset.

"Vale, vale," Alfred estaba diciendo mientras Arthur buscaba para pantalones limpias. "Iré a hacernos nuestro desayuno, pero, ¿tienes que vestirte? Tú me gustas más bien cuando tú no estás llevando ninguna ropa."

"Cállate y hazme mi desayuno, perro," contestó Arthur, vistiéndose con pantalones verdes y una camiseta. "¡Y ponte ropas!"

"Pero…perros no llevan ropas…"

"Los llevan en mi casa."

"Pero…estamos en _mi_ casa…"

"¡No quiero oírlo! Vaya, ¡tu americano tonto!"

Cuando Arthur llegó a la cocina, Alfred estaba friendo huevos y tocino, y estaba hirviendo té. Afortunadamente, él estaba llevando pantalones, aunque no camisa, cual no estaba molestándole a Arthur demasiado mucho.

"Ay, mi amor. ¿Tienes hambre?" Alfred dobló del estufa para darle a Arthur uno de sus sonrisas brillantes. El corazón de Arthur se calentó un poco. Solamente un poco. Americano tonto…

"Tan mucho. Anoche me fue…" Arthur paró, sonrojándose.

"Increíble, ¿no?" Alfred puso tocino y dos huevos en un plato y se lo dio a Arthur con el té caliente. "Más bueno que ese trabajo que tú tuviste que hacer, ¿no?" Él se sonrió al sonrojo de Arthur. "Pues, ¡buen sabor!"

"Buen sabor," Arthur se puso a beber su té (era bueno - ¿Cuándo hubo Alfred aprendido a hacer té tan bien?) mientras Alfred se sentó enfrente de él. Por un tiempo, ellos no se hablaron, sólo comieron. Luego, Arthur dijo,

"¿Oye, perro?"

Alfred terminó masticando su tocino. "¿Qué, mi amor?"

"Tú me gustas más que mi trabajo me gusta."

Alfred empujó a sus gafas. "Yo sé."

Arthur miró a su plato. "Y…y tú eres el mío. Siempre."

Alfred se sonrió. (Como siempre)

"Por supuesto, mi amor."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Wanker_ = una palabra británica para…pene, pienso...no estoy segura como se lo diría en español…

**(1) **_Hacerte_ = un frase de inglés que significa "follarte", "cogerte" o "chingarte". Nosotros americanos somos extraños, yo sé, yo sé.

**Revísenme, por favor!**


End file.
